Who Can Produce the Best Commercial?
Who Can Produce the Best Commercial? ''is the eleventh episode of the sixth season. Kenny and Spenny must both produce commercials for a brand of pizza. The commercials will be watched by three advertising executives who will decide on the better commerical. Its producer will be the winner of the competition. The Competition Kenny gives Spenny the floor to make the episode's introduction, only to mock everything Spenny says. Spenny arguably has the last laugh when Kenny claims the former is a walking commercial, and Spenny beats him to the punchlines (rape, incest and pedophilia). They make their way to the advertising agency, and the executives there, who are the acting judges, have decided the commercials will be for frozen pizza. Kenny and Spenny's jobs are to invent a brand, logo, packaging, pizza and commercial to present to the judges. The judges add that the commercials don't necessarily have to be made for television, opening the door for more abrasive concepts. Kenny leaves to begin the competition while Spenny stays behind to ask the judges advert-related questions. Kenny, back home with his crew, realizes that commercials are subjective, and he decides to make a multitude of them so as to cover all his bases. A crew member offhandedly muses that Kenny will wind up having sex with the pizza, be naked, and shove pizza up his ass, ideas which Kenny find inspiring. Spenny brings his crew to a culinary centre, where they begin working on the pizza itself. Spenny has decided to make a pizza which targets parents who are particulary protective of their child's health, and maes his pizza out of whole wheat dough, tofu instead of cheese, and "tofu pepperoni". Meanwhile, Kenny has made up a box with the words "Formaggio al Forno" on it (Cheese from the Oven), and has made his first commercial. Kenny's first commercial has him and Tzafi, his mom, play a man and his mother, respectively. As the mother has Alzheimer's, she can no longer make pizza, so the man is thankful for Formaggio al Forno. As the man enjoys his pizza, his mother blends a cat as she exclaims "Just-a like-a momma make!" with an Italian accent. Spenny cuts shapes out of the pepperoni, paints them different colors, and explains he wants the kids eating the pizza to be able to place the pepperoni on their own pizza. He advertises it as "interactive pizza". By the crew and Spenny's own admission, the pizza is not very good, but Spenny isn't worried as he thinks the kids can't distinguish good pizza from bad pizza. Kenny's second commercial has him sit in the chair with an exaggerated Italian accent and a filter is applied to the video. He orders a cheese pie, and is surprised by the sudden appearance of the Biblical Mary, whom he immediately worships. A box of Formaggio al Forno drops on his head, and he thanks Mary for it. Kenny's third commercial is a black and white silent shot of the basement. The camera pans slowly from one wall to the other. There is a jump-cut to Kenny, in color, with pizza on his face, which he stuffs into his mouth as he quickly utters "Formaggio al Forno!" Kenny's fourth commercial stars himself once again, this time as a man in a long fur coat, wearing fake glasses, a beard, and tuque. He is superimposed over various world landmarks as he flahes a sausage hanging out of his underwear to the camera as he utters several irrelevant words like "Bongiorno", "shishkebab", and "tabernac". Spenny has begun working on his commercial. He's hired several actors to play a family. He gives them the rundown about his pizza, but the kids seem distracted by his disturbing costume of Spozo the Clown, the mascot for Spenny's pizza. The filming begins, and the takes are either ruined by the kids making noise when they aren't supposed to, or the actors cheering unenthusiastically to the pizza. Kenny's fifth commercial is a black-and-white shot of Hitler (played by Kenny) reaching into a crematorium in Auschwitz, only to extract a pizza. He looks into the camera and proclaims "What can I say? I ran out of the ''Juden!" in a German accent. Spenny tries to convice his actors of his pizza's deliciousness and fun. The kids claim it doesn't look good, and Spenny contemplates firing the older of the two kids. The adult actors make things worse by informing the kids that the pizza is healthy. Spenny loses his temper and screams at the kids to put the pizza in their mouths. After the filming wraps up, Spenny gets drunk while still in costume. Kenny's sixth commercial has a man with a New York accent in a wife beater punch the camera, as though the fight were in the first person from the audience's perspective. His shirt gets covered in grease and blood, and a third person camera view reveals the person was beating up a pizza interrogation-style. Spenny meets with a composer to come up with a jingle for Spozo's Funtime Pizza. He sings the jingle himself while his crew provide backup vocals. Meanwhile, Kenny's seventh commercial has his Maurice del Taco persona sing an accrostiche spelling "pizza". His eighth commercial stars him, wearing an enormous black dildo, as it leaks sauce onto a flying circle of pizza dough. Kenny spits up pepperoni on it, it gets baked by flames emanating from the dildo, and finally flies up his ass. His ninth stars his ass, as a French man with nothing but good things to say about Formaggio al Forno. The man conlcudes with a song, sauce leaking from his mouth and finally eating the pizza. Spenny's editor claims that the kids watching the commercial will be scared of Spozo, but Spenny thinks otherwise. He then makes his way to a market research room, where Spenny has assembled a dozen children to watch his commercial so he can watch how they react to it. Spenny's worst fears are realized when most of the kids react negatively. After speaking to the kids personally, Spenny claims culture is declining once he learns they don't like clowns or get prizes in their cereal. The competition is over, and Spenny has asked his crew to forge reports made by the children, telling them to speak positively of the pizza. The guys bring their final products to the executives, where they pitch their ideas. After watching Spenny's commercial and Kenny's set of advertisements, the executives decide that while Kenny's were more enjoyable overall, Spenny's is more family-friendly and traditional, and thus more likely to sell.